


Random One Shots

by Sissie_Fiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissie_Fiction/pseuds/Sissie_Fiction
Summary: Random one shots involving different fandoms





	1. TW: Derek – Hidden Talent

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of one shots written with random bursts of inspiration. Prompts and requests are appreciated.

Stiles sighed as he parked Roscoe. It had been a long day in the woods with the pack and all he wanted to do was go home and sleep but for once his dad wasn’t working the night shift and there was no way he was going home covered in mud and blood.

A quick shower at Derek’s loft and he would be off unless of course he fell asleep which let’s be honest he wasn’t even sure he would make it to the shower.

As he neared the door he was surprised to hear what sounded like pop music. No wait…is that Nicki Minaj? What is sourwolf doing listening to Nicki Minaj?

He opened the door and stepped into the loft only to freeze, eyes wide, mouth gaping.

There was Derek and some girl dancing. Hips popping, movements so smooth there was no way this was the first time they had done this together. 

Stiles had no idea how long he stood there watching, eyes following the two who smiled to each other the whole time. But sure, enough the song ended, and Derek caught Stiles out of the corner of his eye.

“I-I’m just...shower” Stiles stammered out while rushing past them to the bathroom. Derek just watched as he ran past his face emotionless.

NEXT DAY

The pack was gathered in the loft to discuss their last trek into the woods. Stiles was pacing the loft unable to keep still for fear that if he stopped then he wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut.

Derek just glared at him from his seat on the couch. Their eyes meeting every time Stiles glanced at him. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“Derek can dance!” Stiles blurted out causing everyone in the loft to freeze and stare at Stiles.

Derek huffed “so?” he questioned.

“You can dance?” asked Isaac, eyebrow lifting in surprise.

“Is that really so hard to believe?” Derek asked genuinely confused.

“Well…yea. I mean you’re always so stiff and broody.” Lydia stated.

“Where did you learn to dance?” asked Allison.

“College…” Derek simply stated.

“You went to college?” Scott cut in.

“Yes, I went to college Scott” Derek muttered.

“Where did you go?” Lydia asked genuinely curious.

“Julliard” Derek stated simply.

The whole pack stared in shock.

“You went to Julliard?” Isaac asked frozen in shock.

“Yo Haley I got Tacos!” a young woman shouted as she entered the loft. Making her way to the couch she took a seat next to Derek and handed him a bag while opening her own and taking a bite of her taco. She looked around as Derek started to eat.

“Sup pretty boy” she said to Stiles as he gasped at her unable to close his mouth in shock.

“You! Your the one he was dancing with last night!” he practically yelled.

She arched an eyebrow before nodding as if it was common sense.

“Didn’t y’all’s mamma’s teach y’all starin is rude.” She simply stated, her southern drawl clear as day. “God Haley your pack needs some manners” she continued before going back to eating. Derek simply grunted with his mouth full ignoring the stares that clearly weren’t going to disappear anytime soon.

“Wait you know about werewolves!” stiles yelled getting just a bit too close to her.

Her eyes glowed a bright blue as she glared at him “Your about to know my teeth if you don’t let me eat my tacos in peace” she grumbled before going back to eating. Derek burst out laughing almost choking on his taco as Stiles recoiled into Scott in shock.

“She’s a bit food aggressive” he said still laughing.


	2. TW: Liam - Prank War

The Pack was training in the Preserve while waiting on Liam to arrive. Its nearly noon and while Liam had texted Scott that morning saying he was going to be late Scott hadn’t thought he would be this late. As they were taking a break to refuel they suddenly heard screaming coming closer and closer. Quickly recognizing the voice as Liam’s, Scott quickly got up to pursue but before he could take more than a few steps Liam ran past them all.

“I REGRET NOTHING!!!” he yelled. To whom Scott had no idea.

Moments later a girl ran past him, hot on Liam’s tail. Her speed rivaling that of a wolf although her scent clear as day said human. She sparkled as she ran the sun bouncing off her skin. Screaming at Liam with threats that physically hurt just to hear.

“I see he went with glitter, might want to look for a new beta. No way Liam survives this one.” Mason stated breaking the silence, his voice serious but with a hint of laughter.

Scott glanced at Mason before looking back toward the two, watching with confusion as the girl slowly got closer and closer to Liam. “Should I help him?” he asked looking back at Mason.

Mason shook his head laughing “I wouldn’t, last time I tried they teamed up against me. Took me hours to get the honey out of my hair.”

“They put honey in your hair?” Stiles says bewildered “Why?!”

“They’ve had a prank war going on nearly 10 years, neither refuses to give in so it just slowly escalades.”

They all turn their heads toward the two as Liam lets out a loud yelp. The girl has tackled him and is rubbing herself all over him much like a wolf when scenting. Liam yelps out for Mason for help as he gets covered in glitter.

“You’re on your own dude!” Mason yells.


	3. TW: Harris - MIA

The bell rang just as Stiles and Scott took their seats. Getting out their supplies and preparing to start the worst class of the day. Mr. Harris hates them, well he hates everyone it seems. Mr. Harris continues to write on the board, chalk coating his hand as he diagrams a chemical compound and begins the lesson.

Halfway through the lesson most of the class is either asleep or daydreaming when the door at the back of the class opens. Everyone turns around to look at the unexpected intruder, except Mr. Harris. In steps a young woman who looks to be around Derek’s age. She’s dressed in an army service uniform. She’s holding her hat, eyes wide staring only at Mr. Harris.

Mr. Harris turns around about to yell at whomever dared to interrupt his lesson only to freeze.

“(y/n)” he whispers.

She smiles, tears starting to spill from her eyes. Mr. Harris races around the desk running straight into her arms, his own eyes spilling tears.

“Your alive!” he whisper yells refusing to let go of her as if she will disappear right before his eyes.

The class watches in shock no one daring to move or make a sound.

“I’m sorry” she says holding him as he cries into her hair “I’m sorry, I couldn’t leave them. I had to protect my squad. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be gone so long.”

Mr. Harris pulls back, holding onto her arms. “You were declared MIA... 3 years, I thought you were dead!” Scott and Stiles shoot a look at each other before turning back to the two.

“I’m sorry dad” she smiles as she hugs him again.

A gasp can be heard around the room as students suddenly realize that this young woman was in fact Mr. Harris’ daughter and was apparently missing in action for the last 3 years. Stiles’ mind races as to what could have happened? Where was she stationed? Was this why Mr. Harris was always a jerk? He couldn’t imagine the pain of losing his dad in the line of duty forget him going missing and never being found! He made a mental note to be much nicer to Mr. Harris in the future.

“I’m just glad you’re alive” Mr. Harris says, his voice soft as he kisses her cheek, still holding her tight in his embrace.


	4. TW: Liam - Welcome Home

Liam is dominating lacrosse practice. Goal after goal. Neither the team nor the pack stand a chance against him, all his anger fueling his throws. She didn’t answer his call that morning. Every morning no matter what they talked over skype while he was getting ready for school. Granted she was 10 hours ahead and just getting out of school but that never stopped them.

Another goal.

Ever since her parents had been stationed overseas nearly 7 years ago they had always found time to skype every day. So far, he had seen Japan, Germany, and most recently Greece through her screen. But no matter the time difference she had always answered his calls.

Another goal.

If these balls were just a bit bigger he might topple the goal. Scott and Stiles had tried to talk to him today and find out what had gotten him in such a foul mood, but he had just shrugged them off. Refusing to speak to anyone, even Mason avoided him, not wanting to get in the middle of whatever was going on.

Another goal.

“WOOHOO GO LIAM!!!” Someone yelled.

Liam turned toward the voice smirking only for it to quickly drop becoming frozen in place when he saw just who it was cheering him on.

There at the edge of the field she stood. She started to run to him as he dropped his stick and ran to her. Quickly reaching each other she jumped into his arms as he began to spin her around. Holding her as close as possible, his left hand holding her head in to the crook of his neck while the right held the lower curve of her spine just above her butt. He took as big of a breath as possible taking in her scent.

“You’re here!” he whisper yelled into her hair still refusing to loosen his hold. She just held on tighter.

“I’m home…I’m home” she whispered back.

He loosened his left hand letting her pull back her head to look into his eyes. “For how long?” he asked worry creeping into his voice.

She smiled, “for good...mom and dad got stationed in the middle east so I’m moving in with you.”

His eyes widened, “with me!” he yelled.

He spun to face the pack and team who were all staring at them. “My wife is moving in with me!” he yelled. He began to spin around with her still in his arms. Her laughter filled his ears.”With you husband” she smiled. Neither cared nor noticed the looks they received as they just bathed in in their own joy of finally being together again.


	5. TW/TVD: Tyler - On The Run

“Damn their fast!” yelled Isaac.

The pack was running through the preserve at full speed. Scott and Derek leading the pack with Peter, Aiden, Ethan, and Isaac right behind them. Spread out so as the weird smelling wolves couldn’t pass them if they decided to double back. They had been on the chase for nearly 10 minutes and were still behind them.

“Scott, roar! If they’re not Alphas, it will stop them!” Peter yelled from his right.

They all come to a quick stop as Scott roars putting his alpha power behind it in an unspoken command.

In the distance Tyler and Taylor Lockwood come to a stop and look around.

“What was that?’ Taylor whispers looking at Tyler with fear in her eyes.

“I don’t know.” Tyler answers her while looking around.

Tyler steps in front of her moments later as the pack comes out of the trees, stalking toward them.

“What do we have here?” Peter asks slowly while flicking his eyes between the two.

“Who are you?” Scott asks at the same time Derek asks, “What are you?”

“Just leave us alone!” Taylor yells from behind Tyler.

“We can’t do that sweetheart.” Peter chuckles smirking.

Tyler crouches growling, his hybrid features showing as Taylor takes a running jump off his back transforming into a wolf in mid-air. She tackles Aiden ripping into his arm. Aiden yells in pain as the venom reaches his blood stream. Ethan and Derek rush to his aid and try to pull the wolf off of him.

Meanwhile Tyler still in his hybrid form is taking on Peter, Scott and Isaac. However, Tyler and Taylor are faster than them, dodging and attacking at a speed the pack have never seen.

Peter, Isaac, and Scott are tiring, when suddenly, they hear a loud crack.

Tyler spins and freezes at the sight of Taylor dropping to the ground with a broken neck.

“Taylor!” he screams running and falling to his knees at her side. He pulls her head into his lap and bites into his wrist, letting the blood flow past her lips.

The pack slowly inches closer to surround the two, shocked at what is happening. After a few minutes Taylor jerks awake, Tyler’s hold on her tightens as she looks at the pack surrounding them. Her thoughts racing in fear.

“You’re coming with us.” Scott simply states, his voice full of power.

*Back at Derek’s loft*

“So, let me get this straight, there are two types of werewolves. Vampires and Witches exist. And you both are hybrids?” Lydia says with disbelief.

Taylor and Tyler are standing in the loft, facing each other while chained to pillars across from each other. The pack along with Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Chris, and Sherriff Stilinski are standing around the loft having just questioned and heard the story of the two runaways.

“Yes” Tyler sighs annoyed.

“And if you stop running Klaus will kill you.” Stiles says.

“No, he will kill Tyler. Me he will just compel back under his sire bond.” Taylor says looking between Peter and Derek. “Are you guys related?” she asks them. “You look related, Tyler and I are related, cousins actually, our dads were brothers although I’m also related to the gilberts cause my mom is Elena’s aunt which is kind of funny cause Tyler haaates her brother Jeremy although he’s actually her cousin as well cause their dads are brothers as well, speaking of whi...”

“Taylor!” Tyler yells. Taylor jerks her head toward him. “Your rambling again”. He says slowly.

“Sorry, vampirism doesn’t help with ADHD. Actually, amplifies it…” she apologizes.

“We can protect you if you want to stop running.” Scott says trying to get back to the discussion at hand.

Tyler and Taylor both laugh at him.

“Protect us. Dude no offence but Klaus is a thousand-year-old hybrid that can only be killed by a white oak stake which sad to say he has the only one left in existence.” Tyler states.

“That and Kathrine has spent five-hundred years running and last I checked was still running.” Taylor continued.

“Don’t forget he slaughtered our pack” Tyler added.

“Your pack?” Allison asked.

“Over three dozen of us at one point but by the time he decided to slaughter us all there were only 14 of us left.” Taylor explained.

“Taylor and I were the only ones who made it out alive.” Tyler continued “He killed my mom as punishment for us running. Now neither of us have parents… We’re all we have left.”

“The last Lockwood’s” laughs Taylor. A sad smile showing as she looks up to the ceiling.

Derek looks between the two hybrids before looking at the rest of the pack, hunters, and humans in his loft. These two were forced into a world they never wanted to be a part of. Forced to kill to activate a curse resulting in unthinkable pain. Murdered only to come back forced to serve under a mad man’s whims. Their only crime was trying to save their pack. And for that they would never know peace, never know safely, home, or pack ever again.

“Call Deaton” Derek tells Scott before turning back to the hybrids, “We might be able to help.”


End file.
